An Incident at Creede
An Incident at Creede is the first episode of the Limited Series of Godless. Synopsis When an injured outlaw shows up at her ranch, a headstrong widow sees that her life -- and the lives of those close to her -- will never be the same. Plot Creede, Colorado in 1884 Marshal John Cook and group of men ride through a dust storm slowly and hear a women singing. As they ride through the town, the streets and buildings are littered with dead bodies and burning buildings. Riding past the town, they come upon a derailed trail and telegram station, both have dead bodies all around/in them. This is when he sees a woman in white sitting next to one of the bodies, the source of the singing and the only one left alive. One of the deputy to the look up, when Cook does this he falls to his knees at the sight of a mutilated hanging corpse of a small boy. Slumped over on the back of a horse a man rides up to a house in the middle of the night during a storm. A woman comes out of the house with a rifle drawn asking who is there and saying to declare themselves or she would shoot. When the rider says nothing, she shoots causing him to fall off of the horse. She clears the spent shell and goes to check to see if the man is dead or not, she sees that she has shot him in the side of the neck. A young boy come behind he saying that it looks like he was already shot when she exposes another gunshot wound on his abdomen. The woman states, "Let's get him in the barn." In a different town, a gang of men on horses ride in and up to Elijah Graham M.D. Physician & Surgeon, pounding on the door. When the doctor opens the door, the group of men standing in front of him are holding up a man in a hat. He lifts his head and says to the doctor that he believes he has a bullet in his arm. The shocked docter has him come inside and examines his arm. The man with the bullet wound introduces himself as Frank Griffin, to which Elijah replies that he knows who they all are. Elijah tells Frank that there is no saving his arm. Back at the house of the boy and woman, the boy lights a lantern in the barn and walks toward the man they have moved to the barn when an older native woman takes the lantern from him telling him something in Paiute and the boy leaves. The older woman then puts gunpowder on his wounds and lights it. A man is laying in a teepee on furs with a bunch of stuff on his eyes. He is nude. He stands and walks to the river, stoops by the running waters and washes the brown mud from his eyes and face. An older Indian walks up behind him and drops the man’s clothing, hat and belt behind the man. The Medicine Man warns him that he was supposed to have waited until nightfall before washing. The man says that none of that spirit stuff works. The Medicine Man then warns him that the white man had lost his shadow and that was very dangerous. The man leaves and is seen riding his horse to a grave site of his wife who died at age 26. He talks to her about their son and daughter Trudy. His wife had died while giving birth to Trudy. He is wearing a Marshall’s badge. He rides away. The young man who was shot in his throat is still alive. He awakes in the barn and staggers out, falling down in front of the Alice Fletcher who shot him the night before. His name is Roy Goode. Alice learns this later when she searches some of his things in the barn while he is sleeping. She finds an envelop with his name on it. Out in the wilderness, men on horses are tracking Roy into a canyon. They find a saddled black horse that is lying dead on the trail. It was Roy’s horse which he had apparently had to shoot. Roy was 3 days ahead of them. The tracks end because Roy must have taken the rocky trail beyond his dead horse. One man noted that Roy still had the pack mule but could have taken any one of many possible routes to escape his pursuers. Another man said that pack mule was loaded with his money... stolen. Cast Starring *Jack O'Connell as Roy Goode *Michelle Dockery as Alice Fletcher *Scoot McNairy as Bill McNue *Merritt Wever as Mary Agnes McNue *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Whitey Winn *Tantoo Cardinal as Iyovi *Sam Waterston as Marshal John Cook *Jeff Daniels as Frank Good Guest Starring * Patrick Carlyle as Elijah Graham * John C. Cooke as Cook's Posse #1 * Monty Stuart as Cook's Posse #2 * Kayleigh Maes as 17 Year Old Girl Quotes "Declare yourself or I'll shoot." -Alice Fletcher "I've seen my death, this ain't it." -Frank Griffin Notes and Trivia TBA Body Count * Entire town of Creede Behind the Scenes TBA Production Notes TBA Multimedia TBA Music TBA Images TBA Video TBA References Category:Content Category:Episodes